


The Attack of the Pigeon in the Piazza

by mmcgui12_gmu_nancydrew (mmcgui12_gmu)



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: Based on Bloopers, Gen, Parody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmcgui12_gmu/pseuds/mmcgui12_gmu_nancydrew
Summary: "It came without warning, seeking a statue… and revenge!" Based on a blooper from The Phantom of Venice.A continuation of an orphaned work. (I copy-pasted the chapters the original author had posted before orphaning the work, and I'll make a note of where my continuation starts.)
Collections: mmcgui12_gmu Adopts Orphaned Stories





	The Attack of the Pigeon in the Piazza

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Attack of the Pigeon in the Piazza](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5200784) by [Hobbit4Lyfe (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Hobbit4Lyfe). 



Campo San Polo  
Venice, Italy  
June, 2008

All was quiet, of course, except for the pop music coming from Club Micio. The tourists came and went, some going into buildings, some passing through, some sitting on benches in the square.

It came without warning, seeking a statue… and revenge!

It was… a giant pigeon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the copy-paste from the original story. I'll be picking this up with my own continuation soon.


End file.
